Dragon clan: Birth of a dragon
by Greywolf41
Summary: Damien II Drake was many things. but he never could have considering being descended from a god slayiing dragon, being part devil/ part dragon and being an next head of a devil clan, as being one of them. watch as he tries to restore his clan to rightful place as well as becoming a powerful new Black Dragon Emperor. will he succeed or will his clan finally die out...
1. Death & Life

**A/N: i was inspired by '_last of the line' _by the 19th angel. i had an idea for this, it will focus around a bond between a half dragon/pure devil desendent and his ancestor the black heavenly dragon, as he takes the steps to rebuild his clan. i hope this ones good, i will be using characters from other animes for his peerage, so i don't own them or High school dxd. enjoy.**

Chapter one: Death & Life

Damien II Drake wasn't your typical 18 years old. For one thing he had very pale skin, charcoal black hair and flaming red eyes. For another he was currently bleeding out on the park ground. His black dragon necklace covered in it. It had all started only yesterday….

_Yesterday morning…_

Damien was very nervous; he was starting his first day back at his school. It was the first time he went back to society after nearly 2 weeks of mourning the deaths of both his parents in a car crash. _'they wouldn't want you living your life in isolation now would they?'_ he took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Ah, class this is Damien Drake, he will be attending classes from now on." The history teacher said, moving his glasses back up his nose. "the reason for his late attendances is that he recently lost both his parents, so please take that into consideration before you barrage him with questions about himself."

With that said the teacher sat down, Damien walked forward looking at the class, his eyes caught a black haired girl with glasses, was staring at, him intently.

"Hi my name is Damien Drake; it's nice to meet you all." I said simply, rubbing my head nervously. With that I moved to sit down at the back of the class. I again noticed out the corner of my eye the Black haired girl watching me. Or more precisely, she was staring at my Dragon medallion around my neck, all I had left of my parents. She seemed to sense me looking at her and turned back to her book. I took a seat in the back of class, next to a black haired girl with very large assets. She turned and smiled at me, holding out a hand.

"Hi there I'm Akeno." She said, smiling brightly. I accepted the hand and shock it; i sat down next to her. "you know I could help you catch up with what you've missed." I accepted her offer and so she began explaining everything I missed so far. she was a very nice girl, vice-president of the occult research club, and one of the most gentle people in the school. once class was over she gave me a tour of place i hadn't gotten use to where everything was before it happened. so she was more than willing to help me now.

When the last class of the day ended I bid Akeno farewell, and headed homewards. I took the usually route through the park, and noticed a black haired girl dressed in gothic clothing, watch me from under a tree. '_What's up with that chick?'_ I thought to myself as I continued on my way home. i could feel her gaze on my back.

* * *

_Meanwhile back at the academy…_

Sona sat in the student council room, drawing something on a piece of paper. Tsubaki her queen and vice-president of the student council, walked into the room. She looked up from her drawing.

"I want you to look through books on the 72 pillars and any other clans or great-houses for this crest." She said showing a drawing of a black dragon's head while a circle, taking it from sona so looked back. "is there any particular reason for this?" she asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm sure I've seen it some where before I came to the academy, then this morning when that new guy came in, he was wearing an amulet with that crest on it, he could be a potential addition to the peerage. i would like you to get some of the club to shadow him." She explained standing up and looking at her. Tsubaki nodded and left. She turned to look out the window, the Damien's face came into her mind. _'what are you?' _

_Back with Damien…_

* * *

Not long afterwards I reached home, my apartment, since I couldn't live in the same house without my parents being there each morning. _'No don't go there Damien it will only cause you pain, you knew that.' _I decided to lose myself in one of my favourite books _a tale of dragons and men_. My family has an obsession with dragons; we don't know why we just do. It may have something to do with my great great grand-father Damien I Drake's, for whom I'm named after, amulet. It was black with red gems. It was made of a metal unknown to anyone wrought into the shape of a dragon's head, with its tail curling forming the ring of the amulet. It came to Damien after the accident, in which both his parents had died. Ever since then I have been having strange dreams. Of fire and beast, a great black dragon and an ashen faced woman with bat wings, beautiful with long grey hair and red eyes. I always woke up drenched in sweat and running a high temperature. This night was different, there were black scaled people with large wings and tails fight against white-winged beings and back winged ones, as well as the same words repeated over and over.

"**DAMIEN, DAMIEN, EMBRACE YOUR DESTINY! EMBRACE THE DRAGON!**" the booming voice would say. I work up covered in sweat, there was a fine mist in my room. '_What the fuck.'_ I thought as I opened a window, I checked the thermostat; it was 60 degrees in here. I couldn't even conceive how that could happen. I noticed the time, '_shit I'm running late!' _I got dressed and quickly ate breakfast, before rushing out the door and off to school.

He was in such a rush that he didn't notice the girl from last night was there staring at him. She smiled and disappeared into the shadows, the only thing that showed she was even there were several black feathers, and a fading blood chilling laugh.

I kept running, till I past the gates, I looked up at the clock tower. _'shit I'm late!'_ it was then that I ran into three guys peeping at the girls in the swimming area. There was a lot of noise. Climbing to me feet I looked at who I ran into. _'Great, it's the perverted trio!'_ They glared at them, I almost gave them away. An idea came to mind, I smiled. I placed my finger to my lips, they nodded fervently, I got up and began to walk away before turning and shouting as loud as I could.

"WHAT ARE THE PERVERTED THREE DOING THIS TIME? SPYING ON THE SWIMMING TIME, DO YOU THREE KNOW NO SHAME?" I couldn't suppress a laugh at the look of horror on their faces as the angry girls surrounded them and began to kick the living shit out of them. _'That's my good deed for the day done.'_ I ran to class, stopping to clean myself up before entering.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My alarm was broken." I said to the teacher, who seemed to be searching for any sign of deceit in my face. After a few moments, he nodded at me and gestured for me to go to my seat. I walked over, once again the black-haired girl with glasses was staring at me. _'What's with all the attention?'_ I sat down next to Akeno, who smiled warmly at me.

"you look flustered." She said giggling, I blushed rubbing the back of head nervously. I wasn't use to being teased, at least not in a long time.

"I haven't been sleeping too well lately." I answered looking out the window. Her face became more Solomon.

"I know what it's like to lose a loved one." She said quietly, I looked over at this. '_I guess I'm not the only one whose had it rough.'_ I give a small smile. With that we focused on the teacher and the lesson at hand. After nearing committing suicide halfway through the maths class, the rest of the day went by real fast. I eat alone, but then I wasn't hundred per cent yet. The perverted trio gave me venomous looks. But hay, they deserved it. Besides them several boys were glaring at me, I later found out it was because I was 'getting to casual' with one of the two great ladies. I started in the three-year after moving here from Europe, my dad had gotten a new job. When a week into semester, the accident happened. Overall I was really behind on everything. I watched a pack of girls stalk pretty boy Kiba. I smiled to myself. _'Guys like him also have some shocking truth about their lives; I just wonder what his is?' _I noticed throughout the day several people watching me, one of them was the girl from class. I later found out to my surprise that it was the student council president Souna Shitori, '_why would the student council president be interested in me?'_

Finally the school day was over, I had to stay in to catch up in several class, so it was dark when I finally made my way home. I had the nagging sensation I was being watched. _'Paranoid much, Damien.' _I heard a sound coming from near the fountain at the centre of the park. Curious I headed over there. The sight that greeted me was of a lullaby box with a black feather on it. Against all better judgement I approached it, looking around for any sign of its owner. The park was, as far as I could see, disserted. I reached the box as the song began to die out. Kneeling down, I examined the box; it was wooden with an angelic figurine. Picking it up and got to my feet, just as a voice called out.

"Didn't your mother every tell you not to touch what wasn't yours?" a female voice said triumphantly. I looked around to see who it was, still holding the box when several purple beams of lights impaled me across my body. I didn't even have time to blink before I fell back against the fountain wall. I looked at my attacker and saw, the black-haired girl from the park smiling evilly, only this time she looked older and was dressed like a dominatrix, and had massive black wings on her back. She walked towards, heels clicking against the ground as she went.

"I don't know what you are or what gear you've got, but now it doesn't matter. It's not my fault blame him up there for giving you it. it's nothing personal it's just what my superiors want, can't have you becoming a danger to our plans after all." She said simply taking the box, from my hands. Blood seeping from my wounds, I felt colder. My vision darkening as I saw her walk away.

'_I'm going to die.'_ I thought simply. _'I'm going to die and I don't even know why.' _i began to have images of my life, my parents, old friends, Kelly my first kiss, and finally Akeno and the kindness she had shown me.

"_**no you're not, not again!" **_it took me a few seconds to realise it wasn't me who spoke. I suddenly began to feel warm, then my world changed forever.

* * *

"I thought he would have put up more of fight, guess I was wrong" she said, walking away. She was stopped by a deep roaring sound that chilled her very soul, turning a round she gasped at the sight before her. The target's entire body was consumed in fire, a deep demonic fire. It then stood up before her eyes and began to die down. She took a step back in shock. The outline of a winged and horned monster was visible through the flames. Then it stepped out in the moon light. It was 7 feet tall with black scale like armour, it's feet and hands were claws. Its head was encased in a horned helmet of sort with two long horns protruding from it. A spiked tail whipped around s its feet. Its eyes were blazing pits of fire. Its wings were massive, not devil like. It's what the fallen angel imagined a dragon's to look like. _'no that can't possible be a dragon!'_ she thought fear enveloping her system, as the hulking beast approached her. She began to run away, "THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE I KILLED YOU!" she screamed throwing the music box at it. It smashed against the monster body and into a thousand burning pieces.

"**Did you think the likes of you could kill me!"** it screamed in deep beastly snarl, it moved instantly, catching her and smashing her face first into the ground. It placed a clawed foot on her back. grabbing each wing in hand.

"**I AM THE BLACK DRAGON EMPEROR,' **it howled into her ear, causing her to tremble in sheer terror, as the heat from its mouth burned her exposed back, there was the sound of running water as the fallen angel lost control of her bladder. '** AND YOU WILL DELIVER THIS MESSAGE TO YOUR MASTER AND ALL TO WHO WOULD MEAN HARM TO THIS BOY!,"** it roared, ripping off both black wings from the angels body. She screamed so hard that no sound came out. "**ABOUT THOSE WHO DARE CROSS MY BLOOD, BE THANKFUL YOU YET LIVE SCUM! FOR YOU ARE UNDESERVING OF MY MERCY!"** with that he grabbed her by the head and lifted her into the air. Looking eye to eye it saw the fear griping the angel's heart, skin pale from a mix of shock, blood loss and utter fear. It threw her away into a tree, her body smashing into it, she was momentary stunned by what had happened to her then her instincts to survive kicked in. It watched the angel, scramble away on all fours blood oozing from where its wings had been.

Once she had gone fire once again covered the creature's body. Once it had dissipated Damien stood there wounds healed looking down at the angel's wings, still twitching.

* * *

"What was that? What just happened to me?" he said softly, somehow he could see as clear as if it was day. He could also hear the sobbing screams of the now wingless girl, fading off into the distance. He clasped against the fountain's stone wall. Looking at the blood pooled around it, His blood. _**"Get ready boy, it isn't over yet!"**_ beastly growl sounded inside his head. He heard the sound of approaching feet and looked up to see the president and vice-president of the student council staring at him.

"Yes mister Drake, we would very much like to know what just happened too." She said looking down at him, black bat wings extending from both her and the vice-presidents back. I just stared at them for a few moments before-

"Fuck it." I said simply and passed out, Then and there.

* * *

Sona and Tsubaki could only sit and watch opened mouthed as Damien rose in ball of fire revealing the black creäture. She watched in shock at the fury and brutality by which it caught the angel and she paled at the sight of it ripping its wings off. The wings of angels and devils contain numerous nerve points. It is impossible to compare the amount of pain that fallen angel is experiencing right now. What shocked her more was what it called itself.

"The Black Dragon Emperor?" She said softly, looking at her queen. She was confused as much as she was.

"I thought there were only the White and Red dragon emperors, and they are sealed in sacred gears." She replied, looking on as it threw away the angel. "This is it showing mercy, I'd hate to see it really pissed off!"

"It wasn't bound by the amulet, as i thought so it isn't a sacred gear. No it came from him through the amulet. What does it mean 'my blood' is the boy his descendant? how can that be possible?" Tsubaki asked looking at sona as the creäture disappeared in a burst of flame revealing Damien once again, injuries healed, But somewhat different.

"Can you sense that?" Sona asked, shocked by what her senses were telling her. "He's no longer human! He's giving off a devil aura! A powerful one with some strange element about it I can't identify!" her queen nodded, staring at the boy slumped against the wall, staring at the remains of the carnage he had inflicted on the angel.

"Let's go finds out what's going on." Sona said to Tsubaki who nodded after a moment's thought. They both exited the bushes and walked towards him. '_He's defiantly got devil hearing'_ she thought as he looked at them, despite their stealthy approach. After trading a few words, he passed out from shock. "So much for finding out what's happened from him." Sona said as her queen picked him up. "I'd wager we know more about whats happening then he does!" with that they teleported back to the school. Once they had gone a figure came crawling back to the scene, the fallen angel now back in human clothing, checked to see the place was clear before running and grabbing her served wings. She looked at them, tearfully, fear still gripping her system. '_Azazel can fix me, can't he?'_ and with thought in mind she began to head over to Azazel's house, hiding the bloody remains of her wings under her clothing. The Shock of the wound was preventing her from feeling the massive amount of pain, currently coursing through her system. It would last long, and then she would deliver the message he had spared her for.

**A/N: please comment on this with suggestions about what to include in the story. i will post some of the information about the peerage but i would like to test people by making them guess which character it is. **

**Queen:_ My own OC_**

**Rook:_ Male, Helsing Ulitmate_**

**Rook: _Male,_ _Rosario + Vampire_**

**Bishop: _female, Kore wa Zombie desu ka_**

**Bishop:_female, Rosario + Vampire_**

**Knight: _male,_ _Naurto_**

**Knight (M):_ male, attack on titan (Fallen angel hybrid)_**

**Pawn (M): _female, High school dxd_**

**Pawn x2: _female, Attack on titan_**

**Pawn x2 (M): _female, helsing_**

**Pawn (M):_ male, IS_**

**Pawn (M): _female, IS_**

**Pawn: _Not determined yet_**

**_Hope you like it._**

**_Sincerely Greywolf41 of Clan Grey, esquire._**


	2. Revelations

**A/N: sorry for the delay, my profile wouldn't let me edit chapters, meaning i couldn't do anything for a few days. anyway hope you enjoy this.**

**Chapter 2: ****Revelations**

Damien was floating in fire; a massive black dragon with burning red eyes was staring at him. Not with hate, or angry, or loathing. But with concern, like a mother would her child. He didn't feel threatening by its presence, on the contrary he felt safe. As if he was back with his parents. '_that is the most fucked up thing to think in this sort of situation. And considering the situation is fucked up by itself, that's saying something.'_

"**How are you handling this whelp?"** the dragon asked, voice gentle, its glaze was soft. It was strange to see such as powerful and brutal creäture, to also have such a caring side to its nature.

"Well I was killed by a bird woman,only then I wasn't killed and turned into some dragon thingy, which then proceeded to de-wing the bird woman, and now I can see in the dark hear like a bat… oh and two bat winged school girls are currently carrying me off to god knows where to do gods knows what to me, which may or may not be a bad thing depending on what they intended to do! Please God why is this happening to me!" I said, and then swear as a stab of pain shoot through my body.

"**I would refrain from mentioning his name from now on." **The dragon replied, wisely. **"Things are about to become clearer for you, I promise kin." **It was strange to have the massive dragon refer to me as 'kin'. It was more strange to have a conversion with a massive dragon. Suddenly a bright light struck me and I woke up.

Once they had returned to the school, Tsubaki had placed Damien on the student council couch, while they had studied his amulet against the various books on devil clans. Sona stood there studying Damien. He was far too powerful for her to make him a servant. In fact she doubted if she could use a piece on him that he wouldn't just break free and go astray. '_so what to do with him then?'_ answers had to wait till he woke up. She turned to face her queen, now studying the dragon amulet closely. For some reason they couldn't remove it, there wasn't any break in its chain.

"Is he asleep?" she asked her queen, looking at his shallow breathing, eyes moving beneath his eyelids. Tsubaki shook her head, she stood up and walked over to an open book of extra demon houses. "He woke up a few minutes ago, but he's in some sort of mediated state, likely he's communicating with the black dragon emperor. Sona nodded, it made sense. He suddenly began to stir.

"Here it is a found a match." Tsubaki said, looking up as Damien finally opened his eyes.

I opened my eyes slowly, giving them time to adjust to the light. Once the colours formed coherent shapes, I began to notice the outline of a girl. It was the student council president. He eyes were fixed on mine. I could sense something about her, something… dark.

"Enjoy you nap mister Drake, if that's your really name." she said, expression unchanging. I frowned in confusion; I sat up realising I was sitting on a couch, '_I must be in the student council room.'_

"Can someone explain to me what the fuck is going on, please?" I said, barely able to keep my cool demeanour. She walked over to a table and selected an open one from a pile of books; seemingly at a random. She returned showing me the opened page. Looking at it I saw symbol matching my amulet on it. Under it was the words '_**Nigra Flamma Dracones' **_. "I belief you to be a part of the supposedly extinct house Demora. A clan believed to be descended from the fallen heavenly dragon." She said simply. She was surprised when a snarling voice sounded suddenly.

"**You are indeed correct female he is my descendent and the rightful heir to the clan." **Said the voice of black dragon, it seemed to emanate from the amulet, its eyes glowed fiery red as it did.

"So it is true, you must be the legendary third heavenly dragon Talvaron, the lover of Lilith and slayer of Grendel. My, my, what a night this has turned out to be." She said, recovering from her shock, she turned to someone I hadn't even noticed. It was Tsubaki Shinra, the vice-president. "Would you please call lord Sirzechs, I think his attendance is necessary now."

"Not Lady Serafall, Sona?" she asked, confused at this. Sona shuddered, "no, not my sister, Lucifer if you please." She couldn't handle her sister right now. As her queen went to send the message, She looked down at Damien. He didn't look much, but then neither did she or the Fallen angel. Looks can be deceiving. He was reading the book; about clan Demora or 'the clan of the dragon' a dragon devil mixed clan dating back to the first of the devil race. _'So he is the next head of the Demora clan, which would make him a count or maybe even a Marquis. This is certain going to change a few things in his life.'_

I was very confused; it seemed the vice-president of the student council of the school I attend, Is going to fetch the ruler of the underworld, whose first name also apparently seems to be 'Sirzechs'. _**"Actually he's one of four rulers; it seems things have changed since the last time one of my offspring was in touch with the political situation down there. I'm very interested to see what's changed."**_ Talvaron said in my mind. Something else I was going to have to get use too.

It didn't take long for Sirzechs to get here. _'He'll take any opportunity to get out of work.'_ He was wearing his traditional red Satan robes. His sudden arrival via red teleportation circle freaked Damien out to say the least. He fell off the couch and backed away from the suddenly appearing Demon lord. He looked at the Damien curiosity in his eyes.

"Well Miss Sitri what was so important that it required you to called me and get me out of work, which I am very grateful for by the way?" he asked kindly, she simply pointed to Damien. Who was looking between the two of them, very confused at what was going on.

"I believe I have found the heir to the lost clan of Demora." She said to Sirzechs who then looked at him, eyebrows raised. He then went over to him. Examining Damien, his eyes flashed red as he did.

Sirzechs sensed the aura, Damien was giving off. "Interesting." He said continuing his examination of him. "He has the spirit of a dragon connect to his body and from there to this amulet. What's more his blood is a perfect mix of devil and dragon. You can't get this from a reincarnated human or dragon. No this is the mark of a pure-blooded Devil." He finished looking at her, highly interested in the matter. It seemed he believed her right in calling him.

"Miss Sitri I do belief you have indeed found the last surviving member of the forgotten seventy-third pillar." He said, Damien finally decided to find out what was happening. He cleared his throat loudly.

"What exactly does this mean for me mister Lucifer? What's happened to me?" I asked, looking between Sona and Sirzechs. Sirzechs glanced at him, forgetting he was listening to everything he was saying.

"Can someone explain whats going on here, please?" I asked again, politely this time. The red-haired man opened his mouth to answer but a voice emanating from the amulet cut him off.

"**You are my solo surviving descendant, and the heir to the Demora clan and all its lands and riches."** It said simply. The red-haired man looked a bit down casted at being beating to the chase. "**you are also a member of nobility in the devil section of the underworld."**

"Yes the dragon spirit is right, I believe you to be the last surviving member of the Demora clan, thus you are the inheritor of its lands and it's rank of Count" he began before a furious roar cut him off.

"**WHAT! THEY WERE RANKED KING! THEY GAVE THEIR VERY LIVES IN THE WAR, AND IN THANKS FOR THAT SACRIFICE THEY WERE STRIPPED OF THEIR RANK AND LANDS!"** the black dragon roared. Rage seeping from his voice, a chill ran down both Damien and Sona's back at it.

"Well not all the land, some of it yes. The majority of it is under government management until a new owner is chosen. You will get some of it with the rest returned upon you fulfilling certain requirements. They weren't the only ones, many houses lost land as they were extinct with only mixed heritage members remaining. Not that you come under that category. No, you're a pure devil/dragon breed. This is why you are going the main castle of Dragon's peak and nine of their fiefdoms." Sirzechs, apparently unfazed by the dragons outburst. He turned smiling to Damien. " it is a relief that such a loyal clan survives on, I look forward to seeing you restore it to its prime."

The meaning of this statement took a few moments to kick in.

"I'm nobility…. In the underworld?" I asked looking at him quietly. He smiled clapping his hands together in excitement. This day was turning into something very interesting.

"I would very much like to know how your family was able to hide one of the members in the human world, and how they were able to combine the three bloodline's spirit fragments into back into one bloodline?" Lucifer asked, directed at Talvaron, rather than Damien. I was curious to how I went from being human to devil/dragon too.

"**Well it's a long story, so I will give you the brief version. You see when I died slaying the evil dragon Grendel. My soul was split up into three and bonded with each of my three children. This gave them access to a third of my power each. Not enough for one to become the next Black Dragon Emperor, but enough to get access to some of my power. This went from parent to child. When the other heavenly dragons were being imprisoned, several devil clans had already been made extinct so far in the war. Fearing the same fate for the Demora Clan, the clan elders of the three blood lines decided on a failsafe. They would bind all my soul fragments into an amulet. Meaning when one of them died, my part of their soul would be caught by the amulet. Thus forging a stronger clan from a single bloodline, this one bloodline would be able to use my full powers with the first of them being able to be the Black dragon emperor. It was a backup, but it meant binding away a clan members devil/dragon powers, rendering them mortal, until the time came to reawaken the bloodline in which I would restore to the person, the chosen members powers." Tavlaron paused, his voice shaking slightly now. "Since it worked, it meant the three blood lines of my children were wiped out completely, leaving only the amulet wielder left. Damien the first volunteered; once he and all but one of his bloodline were died, my spirit was complete. Your father was the finally piece Damien; I carry some of their memories, the members of all the blood lines. I couldn't help them then, but now I won't let my kin die again, not if I have a say in it." **He said this last part with a determined snarl. I was feeling a lot of mixed emotions. My family had died, so I could receive my inheritance. Damien I had given up his birth right for his clan, resigned to a mortal live. A lot of hopes were placed on my shoulders now; people went to their deaths, knowing I was there to carry on the clan. It was a very, very humbling thought. Everyone was silent after the brief explanation.

"How many of them died, knowing about this?" I asked, quietly. Talvaron took a few moments to reply.

"**Your ancestor Damien I's: father, mother, sisters, brothers, cousins, grandparents, uncles and aunts."** He said solemnly. "**The Demora bloodlines tended to have large broods, they all knew about it, what it meant, what had to be done. also No members married to other clans survived the war either. Not one."**

"Well it seemed their fears were well founded, and that their plan was successful... Now It's time for you to see your inheritance Count Demora." Said Sirzechs a serious tone in his voice, He had never seen such devotion to one's family as to give up a near immortal live, as well to place your complete trust of the survival of your clan in one person's hands. It was admirable to say the least. Damien nodded, standing up.

"Let's see what my family left for me." Damien said, placing the book on the table and turning to face Lucifer, still coming to terms with it all.

"It's good to see your understanding this." Sirzechs said. "Now, we must get going, you've a castle to check out." He walked over to Damien and turned to look at Sona "He'll be away for a while, explain it away off as a trip to see distant family or something, will you Sona." She blushed at the formal use of her name.

"Before we go actually, I'd better quickly fill you in about the three factions and the great war." Sirzechs told him. For Damien it was a very strange experience finding out about a war in which hundreds died over hundreds of years. How the three factions ended up having a ceasefire, About satans and devils; fallen angels, and heavenly angels. It all seemed to click into place. He was also interested to hear that monsters were really real. And also about sacred gears too, it explained the many legends around the globe. Once he was done he nodded to sona and said, "say hi to my sister will you."

"Of course, Lord Lucifer." She replied bowing, leaving the room. Lucifer then turned to Damien and smiled evilly. A red circle opened at his feet and engulfed them both.

**A/N: not a very long chapter, basically him finding out about what he is. we find out about the third heavenly dragon, Talvaron. i decided to just explain his version of a sacred gear here but it also be explained later on in story as well. as he is descended from the black heavenly dragon, and has a complete spiritual link to him, he can use the dragons unique power _Critical Build up_. every time he is attacked, half the power from the attack is transferred to raw energy which is stored in his gauntlet. this stored power is then doubled every ten seconds and can be unleashed in power 'critical' strikes. (Note: he still takes the full amount of damage from the attack.), he also has increased ability with fire based magic and later in his three dragon forms, he gains an immunity to fire all together... and for the record that's not OP. have you seen some of the other fanfic's.**

**Peerage Update, i will name some and due to comments have reconsidered others.**

**Queen-Selena Styx**

**Rook-Male, Helsing Ultimate **

**Rook-Ginei Morioka**

**Bishop (M) -female, Kore wa Zombie desu ka**

**Bishop-Female,Rosario+Vampire**

**Knight (M) -male, Attack on Titan (Half Fallen Angel/half human) **

**Knight-male, Naruto**

**Pawn 2x****(M)- Female, Helsing Ultimate**

**Pawn 2x-Female, Attack on titan**

**Pawn (M)-Male, IS**

**Pawn (M)-Female, IS**

**Pawn-Female, High school DxD**

**Pawn-Male, Kore wa zombie desu ka**

_**Sincerely Greywof41, the returned...again...Esquire.**_


	3. A castle, a queen, a plan

**A/N: sorry for the long delay, it took awhile for me to get this chapter right for me, any way hope you enjoy.**

**Just for notice, but i don't own any thing but my own ideas and characters, the rest are owned by their respective owners.**

The next thing Damien knew he was standing outside a massive, black, Gothic style castle, puking his guts out. He looked up to see Lucifer's sympathetic face.

"Guess teleporting isn't your thing yet." He said with a sad smile, as I cleaned my mouth with my sleeve, I gave him a venomous look.

The sky above was blood-red, and there was a forest in the distance. We were on a cobblestone road leading uphill towards the castle, and downhill towards a medieval looking town. Lucifer gestured for me to follow him and so we headed over to the black castle. _'Do I own this?'_ I thought, as we climbed the approach.

"_**Of course, this is the main castle and holding of clan Demora, Dragon's Peak, built on top of an active volcano, rich in rare ores, guarded by packs of tamed fire drakes, a lesser more animalistic species related to us dragons. And yes, it is all yours, even if I have to tear every devil in the underworld apart to do so." **_Talvaron replied. I smiled at this. It had been a while since I had someone care about me as deeply as this dragon. We eventually neared the front gate, a massive wrought gate of charcoal black iron.

"Wow, not particularly inviting this it?" I said awe-struck by the size of it, and the castle behind it. '_By the power of grey skull I still can belief this is all mine.' '__**Well it is… and what power does this 'grey skull' give you?' **_talvaron's voice sounded in my head. This brought a grin to my face. '_I'll explain it later.'_

It was then that I heard an extremely deep and loud growling noise coming from the right of us. Looking round I saw a horned dragon like creature as big as a cow, wingless covered in black shiny scales, charging right at me. Lucifer didn't react at all to the charging beast, he only stared at me smiling that same smile. _'this is going to hurt'_ I thought as the creature leaped on top of me, knocking me to ground and then proceeded too… lick me… well that was unexpected to say the least. I tried to get the thing off me, both Lucifer and the black dragon were laughing loudly at it all, it wasn't amusing for me the thing weighted a tonne.

"Hay this isn't funny getting this bloody thing off me." I said angrily, the drake seemed to sense what I wanted, as it got me and sat looking at me like a dog. There was voice from beyond the drake.

"What's going on? This is private property if you value your lives you'll leave at once." A voice called out from beyond the gate, a few seconds later and the sound of footsteps heralded the arrival of a beautiful woman in her twenties, with blonde hair and green eyes. However I found my eyes drawn to her incredible large breasts, which seemed to be made more prominent by the tightness of her black dress. Her pale face caught sight of me looking at her, she looked as if she was about to say something, when the sight of sitting drake caused her eyes to widen in shock. She looked at me this time with shock and excitement.

"HOW DID YOU GET THE DRAKE TO OBEY YOU?" She yelled, staring at me avidly now, as if I was some sort of otherworldly being. I got up, brushing myself down and wiping off drake saliva off my face with my sleeve.

"Sorry about the staring." I said pathetically, rubbing the back of my head. She didn't seem to care as she was still staring at me. Sirzechs chose this time to reveal his presence, he cleared his throat loudly. The woman jumped at the noise and upon seeing Sirzechs face, kneeled down in front of him.

"Lord Lucifer, what brings you here?" she said looking up, he gestured for her to stand up. He then pointed at me.

"Just been showing the new head of the Demora clan his main holding, care to let us in?" He said smiling at her. At this she turned to look at me as I patted the drake's head, its tongue lolling out of its mouth like some great scaled dog. "Damien this Dame Selena Styx, caretaker of this castle and it's household."

"Welcome home lord Demora. I have kept the household in as best a shape I could, since take over from my father sir Styx." She said all this very fast bowing at me. I held out my hand, "Damien II Drake, or Demora I should say now." I said smiling at her. She stared at awe at my hand, before she hesitantly accepted it.

"How about a tour of the place Dame Styx, give Damien the full history?" Sirzechs asked clearly trying to avoid his work for longer. She led use through the wrought iron gate, into a stone courtyard, complete with dragon gargoyles. The front door was a massive pair of black oak. Which led into a marble floored entrance hall, I could see a few devils dressed as maids and man-servants, at the sight of Sirzechs, and by extension me, they bowed respectively at us.

"You should have sent word ahead; we weren't prepared for the master's return." Selena said nervously gesturing frantically at a pair of maids to speed their cleaning up.

"Sorry I couldn't have been brutally attacked at a more convenient time for you." I said with small smile, her reaction was unexpected too say the least. She looked horrified and began begging for my forgiveness for any offence she may have caused. "it's fine I'm joking, it didn't have anything to do with you, now then let's get back on this tour please." She nodded before standing in the middle of the room.

"This is the entrance hall; the floors are marble mixed in with obsidian. The door on your left leads to the kitchen passing several parlours and lounges along the way." And she went on as she led us inside through corridors, pointing out features of the place to Damien; a series of forged armour sets, made by former clan heads in the great dragon forge beneath the castle, only one with black dragon form can endure its heat. Next was the series of portraits of the clan members. Damien stopped in front of one he recognised, it was like looking at the face of a brother, there was Damien I Demora, his great great grandfather. He instinctively grabbed the dragon amulet. '_We look so alike, I can't believe he gave up of this. He must have been very committed to the clan.' _I thought solemnly. _**'yes he wasn't the strongest clan member, he disappointed his father time and again. But in the end he realise how loyal his son was to the clan and it made him proud of his sacrifice.' **_Talvaron voice said sadly in my mind. _'My entire family died for this chance of survive, I can not… no will not let their sacrifice be in vain!' _I thought solemnly as I looked across the hallway, at the many family portraits. Selena continued the tour by showing us great halls, armouries, drawing rooms and finished at the main hall with a massive banner depicting the image of my medallion on it. The black dragon's head, with the clan's words _**Nigra Flamma Dracones**_ it was then that Lucifer spoke up at last sighing as he did.

"Well, I must get going now. My wife won't let get away from work for any longer amount of time." He said turning to leave but stopped looking at Damien. "One more thing, these are your evil pieces. You'll take the place of the king, each piece grants certain benefits; speed for knight, magic for bishop etc. But, choose wisely as it can greatly affect your clan's reputation as well as how you do in the ratings game if you wish to reclaim your family's lands." He said handing me a red box of chess pieces, before turning to face Selena and nodded to her. "It was nice to meet the daughter of the knight of flames. I wonder if you are as equally skilled with fire magic." He then disappeared in ring of red light. _'So papa dragon what do I do now?' _i thought, I had no idea where to start rebuilding my clan or to be a devil, let alone act like nobility for that matter.

"**Don't call me papa dragon! And I believe you should begin learning some magic, since you don't know jack shit"**he said grumpy, Selena was shocked at the dragon's voice. "**Perhaps this female can train you, if her father was known for fire magic."**

"Who is that?" she asked staring at me, I guess even in the underworld amulets didn't normal talk. I explained the whole black heavenly dragon story to her. It was kind of funny to see her eyes grow wider as the story went on. "So that's how you became the next head of the clan." She said finally after I explained the events that brought me here. '_Well now the story time is over, we can move onto some fire magic.' _I thought to myself.

"Well Selena how about teaching me some magic? Care to show me a spell or two." I asked smiling, she had been so engrossed with my story she forget about teaching me magic. She bowed before leading me to a small stone yard, with a wave of her hand a magic circle similar to the one that brought me here, appeared on the ground. A mannequin rose up out of it. She turned to face.

"first concentrate on focusing the magic around you. Feel it pulsing in your palm, good now imagine a spark igniting the flame… there you go!" she said happily as a small flame began to grow in my hand '_that was easier than expected'_. "Now concentrate on compacting it… make it as small as possible, now release it at the target!" I did as she said pointing the small orb of fire at the mannequin, it hurtled towards it at an impressive speed before… consuming it in flames. _'Powerful shite huh' _I thought. _**'not really, by compacting it you seal it in a weak barrier of magic, once the sphere makes contact it breaks the seal which cause the ball of fire to rapidly expand with increase on oxygen and release of pressure engulfing the target in flames…simple really.' **_Talvaron's voice sounded in my head.

"We may need to practice this a while that one sphere took a lot out of me." I said to Selena smiling weakly, she smiled and bowed in agreement. A few hours later and I was lying on the ground, patting from exhaustion. It was easy to form a sphere of fire, and then condense it to the size of a musket ball, before lunching it at a distant target. All in the space of 3 seconds, this was an ok time for forming a fire-ball for a beginner, at least according to Talvaron. Or as I've come to call him 'Papa D', once we had done for the day, in which Selena gave a few words of praise, while Talvaron hurtled abuse at my poor abilities. I decided to read up on the clan's history with the other pillar clans. What I found wasn't encouraging.

"You couldn't have made it easier for me Amon." I said sarcastically, Amon had been the last clan head, And Damien I's grandfather. "**what's the problem Damien?" **Talvaron asked concerned.

"The problem is the majority of clan's we didn't get on with are the ones who survived the war, While those that were allied with us didn't." I said simple, Reading off a list against those that remained according to Selena. "Clan Phenex we had several clashes. We won In the end, but they may still have a grudge against us. Clan Gremory… we were alright with them, then apparently so was everyone else… Oh wait the heir before the current lord was killed by Damien I's brother Korvos, that doesn't sound good for my chances of making friends with them. Clan Bael we had mutual respect but it never went on from that. Clan Sitri; land disputes that were never resolved. Clan Astaroth… we got on with this one: two marriages with their family. Clan Agares was a close ally of ours, as well as clan Andras and clan Shax. But the second extinct and the third lost a lot of status now a ranked Baron. There's a fair few of the rest which simply don't like us." I finished grimly.

"**well we were extremely loyal to the 4 satans of the time, but we were… arrogant, you could say. We don't like upstarts like those Phenex's going all lordy just because they could regenerate from wounds. But that was in the past, there's a good chance they would be willing to start again, if you ask the right members and say the right things. But make sure you display strength first, for the sack of the clan you can't seem weak." He answered in wise voice. **

With that said I went to bed, ever since this all began I've been having dreams. Talvaron says these are fragments of past clan members memories, either way I have woken up completely covered in sweat. It is extremely annoying trying to get a sweet covered shirt off in the morning that it's easy not to wear anything at all. This night was the scene of a battle between a 'Black dragon' which was a term used to describe one of my clan, against a fallen one. It didn't go well for my ancestor as he was beaten to the ground.

"So not so high and mighty are we dragon scum." The Fallen angel, mocked and laughed. watching the dragon try to stand, before falling to his knees in pain. He looked at the angel and I saw through his eyes.

"It matters not what you say Ezreal, the Black dragon fire will never be extinguished. The line of the dragon…will…never…end!" he said voicing broken but conviction strong. The fallen angel's smile fell for a moment before it reasserted itself back on his face. "We'll see dragon… We'll see." And with that he conjured a spear of dark light and plunged it into the black dragon.

I wake up with cry, breathing heavily, clucking Talvaron's amulet. '_what the fuck was that, it felt so really.' '__**that was the last moments of one of your ancestors, we will not let him down.' **_Talvron replied. "No we won't." I said, getting my breathing under control, I looked out the window. It was still dark, '_might as well gets some early practice going.' _With that said I got out of bed, and got dressed. The corridors were empty, which wasn't unusually considering the fact the castle had only one occupant not including staff or firing breathing drakes. Once I reached the courtyard, I began practicing conjuring the fire-ball and shooting it at the mannequin. It was tiring work, but it kept my mind busy. Not long into my training session Selena came out, drawn no doubt by the noise of the exploding mannequins. She looked at me, before coming over to help me out.

A few days later….

"Concentrate on condensing it milord." Selena said, as i focused the ball of fire in to small bright sphere one-handed for yet the thousandth time. I then aimed it at the target down the hall, I lunched the small sphere which expanded upon contact engulfing the mannequin in fire. I smiled at the sight of the burning dummy. _'That didn't take me long to learn and prefect, and it no longer tires me to do one or a hundred now. It didn't take as long to learn to teleport though.'_ My thoughts were interrupted by Talvaron's voice.

"**so you can make a sphere of expanding fire, in battle you should be able to lunch dozens of these, among other spells."** He said condescendingly. I didn't care much, I knew he was only saying this to encourage me onwards. Selena put out the fire with a wave of her hand. '_she's really, good.'_ I walked over to one of the heartwood tables with my evil pieces on it. Selena had explained about both it and the ratings game. It was my best chance of regaining my clan's title and land. '_But to do so I'm will need a strong group of pieces, scared gear users and other monsters would make a strong peerage. But who am I going to make my queen? Someone strong, intelligent, worthy of being a count's queen-' _then it hit me. Someone who deserved this and the honour it brought. Someone who has served this clan, and me, with distinction, I looked over at Selena. She was a middle class devil; she inherited it from her father, though she lacked a castle of her own. She had instead inherited his position of head caretaker and so served as the steward of this one. I picked up the queen weighing it in hand and looked at her. No one was more deserving of it than her.

"Selena you know I very grateful for you teaching me about magic and everything." I said, she looked over at me, blushing under the words.

"No thanks are needed; it's my duty to serve you milord." She said with a bow. I smiled realising I had picked right. I walked over to her, placing my hand on her chin I lifted her head to eye level and looked straight into her eyes. They were bright green, like sparkling emeralds.

"You deserve some reward for your service to this clan, therefore I would like to make you my queen, and aid me in rebuilding this clan and in getting a castle you so rightly deserve." I said lifting the red queen in the hand. She then blushed and stammered some excuses about her not being worth it, till I silenced her with a hand.

"You have taken care of this castle for over 200 years I think you deserve to be more than a steward to this clan." I said and that was the matter settled. She was very nervous as I said the words and placed the red queen on her chest.

"**I, Damien II Demora last of my name, do claim this soul to be my servant!" **

It was absorbed into her with a red flash. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of what her father would say at her becoming such an important part of the clan. '_One down, 13 more to go, I am going to need exceptional individuals too.'_ I looked at my new queen, new giggling with joy.

"I was wondering, apart from humans, half-breeds and devils, what else can become a member of my peerage?" I asked her, ready to form my plans around her answer. She looked thoughtful.

"I know you can reincarnate European monsters and Japanese monster, but apart from that I don't know." She said, before giving some examples of both. '_A vampire would make a great knight or bishop. A werewolf definitely a rook, don't know about that Japanese cat race, but apparently they make good piece members. A few strong sacred gear users for the other pieces and I should have the makings of a strong peerage.'_ I thought of how to go about finding those individuals.

"**Well normally a devil will seek out an information broker for that kind of thing."** Talvaron said, with air of wisdom about him. I looked thoughtful for a few moments before answering.

"Good thinking papa dragon, Selena find me an information broker about European monsters, I've got some recruiting to do." I said, ignoring talvaron's screams about being called 'papa dragon'. '_It's time to get to work; I've got a long way to go before I've restored my clan back to its rightful place.'_

**Peerage update**

**Queen- Dame Selena Styx**

**Rook- Genei Morioka**

**Rook- male, helsing ultimate**

**Bishop- female Rosario+Vampire**

**Bishop(M)- female, kore wa zombie desu ka**

**Knight- male, attack on titan (Fallen angel hybrid)**

**Knight- male, Naruto**

**Pawn x2- female, attack on titan**

**Pawn x2 (M)- female, Helsing Ultimate**

**Pawn (M) female, IS**

**Pawn (M) male, IS**

**Pawn- male, kore wa zombie desu ka**

**Pawn- female, high school dxd**

**A/N: so what did you think, i will before covering a few of the peerage before introducing Damien to the occult research club. hope you'll the peerage choices. remember to leave a review.**

_**Sincerely Greywolf41 Esquire.**_


End file.
